simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Paul
Paul was the sixteenth named storm and tenth hurricane of the 2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Paul's duration was between September 12 and September 16. Paul was a deadly hurricane with 110 mph winds and minimum pressure of 960 mbar. Paul formed from a tropical wave that formed in the southern half of the Biolixi Ocean TCFA. The wave quickly organized into a tropical depression and then Tropical Storm Paul off the coast of Gulf and Virginia. Paul then rapidly intensified and became a category 1 hurricane on September 12, and then gained peak intensity with 110 mph winds only 10 miles off the coast of the southern coast of Gulf, causing extreme damage to the area. Paul moved at a very slow pace which caused even more damage than anticipated as it moved along the coast. Paul then weakened back into a category 1 hurricane before landfall near St. Anthony, San Francisco. Paul then moved inland and rapidly dissipated. Paul caused widespread wind damage and extreme flooding to all areas that were affected. Paul caused an estimated 22.4 billion simoleons in damage, and caused around 570 deaths. Meteorological History On September 10, a tropical wave formed from an area of low pressure in the southern half of the Biolixi Ocean. The wave gradually organized and became Tropical Depression Sixteen on September 12, about 90 miles off the coast of Gulf. On September 13, Sixteen intensified into Tropical Storm Paul just off the coast of Gulfport. On September 14, Paul intensified into a category 1 hurricane after meeting even warmer waters. Paul moved right along the coast slowly bringing heavy damage to the city of Gulfport and neighboring cities, bringing strong winds and flooding rains. On September 15, Paul strengthened into a strong category 2 hurricane with 110 mph winds, causing even more damage to Gulf and San Francisco. On September 16, Paul weakened into a category 1 hurricane an then made landfall near St. Anthony with 85 mph winds. This created more strong winds and extreme flooding in saturated areas. Paul then moved over very tall mountains which completely exposed the center of circulation, which in turn dissipated the system. Out of all, Paul's main impacts were strong winds, extreme widespread flooding, and landslides throughout the region. Paul caused an estimated 22.4 billion simoleons in damage, and caused around 570 deaths. This makes Paul the most devastating system of the year. Preparation and Impact Gulf and San Francisco Paul was taken into extreme consideration along all coasts in Gulf and San Francisco. Preparations, mandatory evacuations, and emergency officials were all ordered in the areas for what could have been a major hurricane along the coast instead of a category 2 hurricane. When Paul arrived, it caused extreme wind damage along the coast. Gulfport was hit when Paul was a category 1 hurricane, but damage was still severe. Areas like , Isabel saw wind gusts of 125 mph, which intern caused even more severe damage in that area. Flooding and storm surge was another major impact to these areas. Storm surge was estimated to be around 25 feet, due to its close proximity to land for a long period of time. Rain was measured at the highest of 2 feet of rain in lower elevations. Paul caused an estimated 22.4 billion simoleons in damage, and caused around 570 deaths. Retirement Due to the devastation caused by Hurricane Paul, the name "Paul" was retired by the National Hurricane Center and was replaced by "Preston" for the 2018 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. See also *Hurricane Roy *Hurricane Lili *Hurricane Isac *2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Category 2 Hurricane